


Nothing to Hide

by sarahcakes613



Series: Food Crimes [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Bagels, Chef Rafael Barba, Crymaxing, Feelings Realization, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny loves when Rafael gets all riled up by his poor taste, so sometimes he sets out to do it on purpose.Enter the rainbow bagels.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Food Crimes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000968
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Nothing to Hide

The idea comes to Sonny as he’s walking into the bakery. They’ve been doing this…whatever it is, for about a month now, hooking up a couple of times a week when schedules allow. Rafael doesn’t work on Sundays, so Sonny has taken to stopping at a bakery halfway between his church and Raf’s apartment to grab fresh bagels for brunch.

He sees a display of rainbow bagels and laughs to himself. Rafael is a purist, preferring poppyseed bagels to any other. A curious shiver runs through Sonny as he imagines how Raf will react to him bringing in something as impure as bagels that have been treated with food colouring.

Really, he almost has to do it, just to see what happens.

When he gets there the front door is already buzzing unlocked and he grins up at the third-floor window, knowing Rafael must have been keeping an eye out for him.

He bounds up the stairs, making it to the apartment door just as it’s opening.

“Hey,” Rafael leans casually against the doorframe, arm above his head.

“Hi,” Sonny says, a little breathless both from the run up the stairs and from the glimpse of skin and hair peeking out of Raf’s collar. He’s wearing an old t-shirt, stretched from wash and wear, and Sonny wants to lean down and lick a line down his throat to the piercings he knows are hidden beneath the fabric.

Raf stands aside to let him in and looks quizzically at him when Sonny does not give up his hold on the paper bag from the bakery. Sonny just smiles beatifically at him and waggles his eyebrows, walking backwards into the kitchen.

The butcher block counter is laid out with a spread of freshly cut fruit and bagel toppings, and Sonny sets the bag down next to a plate of smoked salmon before turning back to Rafael.

He leans down and reels Raf in for a greeting, rubbing his cheek against the other man’s beard before sliding his mouth against Rafael’s, soft lips opening under pressure and heat. He pulls away just as Rafael’s tongue moves to slip into his mouth, and he whispers into his ear.

“I’m going to go freshen up, why don’t you slice those bagels?”

He’s in the bathroom when he hears Rafael’s curse, and he grins at his reflection in the mirror. So far, the reaction is exactly what he’d expected.

“Sonny, get your tight ass in here!” Raf hollers, and Sonny can feel his cock stiffening up in his slacks, an almost Pavlovian response to that stern chef’s voice.

“Is there a problem?” He asks innocently as he walks back into the kitchen. Rafael glowers at him, holding one of the neon coloured bagels in his hand.

“What the fuck is this?” He asks, waving the bagel around.

“It’s a rainbow bagel,” Sonny says, with a tone of _isn’t it obvious?_

“I can see it’s a rainbow bagel, where are my poppyseed bagels?” Rafael pokes the bag, another five of the same rainbow and not one classic in the bunch.

Sonny shrugs, trying to hide his smirk. “I thought it’d be fun to try something different. I heard sometimes the food colouring gives them a bit of a fruity flavour.”

“A fruity – are you kidding me? Bagels should not have a – ” He stops and stares at Sonny, who is unable to hide his smirk any longer and is grinning, his eyes bright with humour and arousal.

“Oh, I see.” Rafael’s voice dips as he stalks towards Sonny, backing him up against the fridge.

“What do you see?” Sonny gasps as he feels a hand sliding up his leg, hitching it around Rafael’s. He’s wearing his Sunday best, and the pants are tight on his ass and thighs, the seams digging into his skin as the fabric strains.

“I see,” Rafael repeats, his voice dark, “that you did this on purpose, didn’t you? You like seeing me all riled up about food because it means I’m going to fuck you that much harder.” He grinds his hips against Sonny for punctuation.

“Did it work?” Sonny asks. “Are you going to punish me, chef?”

Rafael’s eyes narrow and gleam. “Oh naughty boy,” he purrs. “I’m going to make you cry.”

Sonny shivers and he can feel precome already blurting out of him, getting his briefs wet and sticky. Rafael squeezes his ass and pushes away, nudging him out of the kitchen.

“I’m going to wrap this stuff up, I want you naked on my bed when I’m done.”

“Yes chef!” Sonny salutes him, and Rafael’s lip curls as he turns, putting an extra sway in his hips as he walks away.

As directed, Sonny strips down to his briefs, and after a moment’s thought, removes those as well. He sprawls out on the bed on his stomach, resting his chin on his hands on top of Raf’s pillow. He inhales deeply, enjoying the lingering smell of the other man’s shampoo mixed with that hint of tobacco smoke that never quite washes away.

Rafael pulls his shirt off as he walks in, kicks off his jeans. His cock is already hard, bobbing in the air, and Sonny shifts his hips up to give his own cock some breathing room.

“Look at you,” Rafael says, almost mockingly. “Ass in the air like you’re asking for it.”

Sonny wiggles his hips and Rafael runs his hand up Sonny’s thigh to his ass, then smacks it, watching his cheeks jiggle with the movement. He cups Sonny’s cheek in his hand, squeezing lightly, letting his fingers fall into the cleft.

“You okay with spanking today?” He asks, and Sonny nods fervently.

Rafael gently smacks his ass again. “Say it.”

“Yes, chef!” Sonny gasps out. “Spank me, please.”

“I’m going to spank you six times,” he says, “one for each of those sorry excuses for bagels you had the audacity to bring into my home. And then…”

Rafael straddles his thighs and ruts slowly against Sonny’s ass, his cock sliding up the crease.

“And then?” Sonny turns his head, looking at Rafael over his shoulder. Rafael’s eyes are dark, almost more black than green, and they are burning with an emerald intensity.

“And then, naughty boy, when your ass is hot and red and burning, I’m going to fuck you into the mattress. How does that sound?”

“Good,” Sonny says, “really good.”

Rafael lowers himself over Sonny’s back, the skin-warmed barbells in his nipples rubbing against Sonny’s shoulder blades.

“One more thing,” he murmurs into Sonny’s ears. “If you come before I say you can, I’m going to spank you so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

Sonny whimpers. Rafael knows how quick on the draw he is, has spent entire afternoons coaxing orgasm after orgasm out of Sonny’s body, and they’ve never tried edging. Sonny’s honestly not sure he’ll be able to hold it in.

He says as much, and Raf reaches his hand down Sonny’s body to cup his cock, feeling how wet it already is.

“Oh sweetheart,” he says in that slightly condescending tone that makes Sonny shiver, “you’re already close, aren’t you? Just from hearing what I’m going to do to you.”

“Uh-huh,” Sonny mumbles into the pillow.

Raf sits back up and repositions himself so his weight is on his knees on either side of Sonny’s legs. “Tell you what,” he says, “if you come while I’m spanking you, I won’t punish you. But once I start fucking you, that’s it. Are you ready?”

Sonny nods as he tries to arch a little more so his cock’s not rubbing against the mattress, but Rafael’s weight has him pinned in place and he only succeeds in getting more friction against his leaking tip.

The first spank is firm, Rafael’s entire hand landing on one cheek, and the second one hits the exact same spot, causing heat to bloom up through Sonny’s ass. The third is on the other side, harder now, the sound almost a crack as flesh meets flesh.

It causes Sonny’s hips to jerk, and his cock drags roughly across the blanket underneath him, sending an electric buzz through him. He almost hopes he comes before the spanking ends because if he doesn’t, he absolutely will the minute Raf puts his cock in him, and then he’ll be in trouble.

The fourth is back in the same place as the first two, followed by Rafael’s rough-tipped fingers rubbing the reddened skin. He’s always bruised easy, his pale skin showing pink and red like every day is Valentine’s Day, and he wonders if he’ll wake up tomorrow with a handprint across his right asscheek.

The fifth spank hits the underside of his ass, just glancing off his perineum, and he cries out as his hips jerk again, pushing his cock against the blanket. He thrusts against the rough fabric shallowly, feeling the tight spiralling in the base of his spine as he gets close.

Raf’s hand spreads his cheeks apart and the other hand comes down in one final spank right across his hole. The shock of it cuts the building tension, and he whimpers as he realizes that was number six and he didn’t manage to come before the end. His cock is leaking and he still feels like he’s only a hairsbreadth away from climax.

“Tough luck, kid.” Rafael laughs as he reaches over to the nightstand for a bottle of lube. He doesn’t bother with a condom, they’d both finally exchanged test results and there are few things in life that Sonny finds as erotic as Rafael’s tongue in his ass after a fucking, licking his own spend out. He hopes he gets that today, the warm wet of Raf’s tongue cooling his heated skin.

He shouts as two lubed fingers unceremoniously push into his ass and set up a fast rhythm, scissoring apart to stretch him for Raf’s thick cock. The tension starts to build in his spine again and he whimpers. The fingers pull out and push back in with a third, while Raf’s other hand wraps around the base of Sonny’s cock and grips tightly.

“Don’t even think about it, baby,” Raf says. “You can be good, can’t you?”

“Uh-huh,” Sonny moans. He clenches his stomach, holds his breath, anything he can to stave off the feeling starting to pool in his groin. Rafael pulls his fingers out and strokes his back, other hand still firm around Sonny, and the sensations fade as he manages to calm his body down.

“Breathe, baby,” Rafael reminds him, and he lets out his breath in a gust, inhaling sharply as Raf uses that moment to slip the tip of his cock into Sonny’s hole. It’s thick, so fucking thick, every time he takes it he marvels at how he can possibly fit it in his body. He does, though, inch by incremental inch, Rafael fucking shallowly into him and then going deeper, until his stomach is flush against Sonny’s back.

"Christ," Raf breathes out. "You're always so fucking tight for me." He puts his hands on Sonny's shoulders, using his body for leverage to buck into him, to press into that tightness.

Sonny is nearly flat against the bed with Rafael’s weight pressing him down and his cock throbs, blurting out more precome, because it’s one of his favourite positions. He feels utterly pinned, his skinny all-legs body unable to move under the more solid, broad-shouldered man on top of him.

Rafael’s hands find his, pulling his grip off of the pillow, and their fingers entwine as Raf pushes him further into the bed, bracing himself before pulling out and pushing back in, his hips flexing as he thrusts deeper. He sets a brutal rhythm, his abs tight as he fucks into Sonny’s pliant body.

Sonny is just along for the ride at this point, capable only of making high-pitched whimpers and cut-off groans as his entire body is pushed down and simultaneously higher in feeling. His cock is dripping and his balls feel tight and he can feel a heat rising throughout him, a flush that runs from his face right down his torso as the pressure builds again. He’s taking shallow breaths, trying not to let go of control, but it’s slipping from him fast.

“Please,” he begs.

“Please what?” Rafael asks, not slowing down as he replies. His voice is rough and Sonny can tell he’s getting close as well.

“Please, chef,” Sonny says, “please, can I come?” His voice breaks in the middle, he can feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he squeezes every muscle in his body in an effort not to come before permission is granted.

“No,” Rafael says. He stops thrusting, his cock a thick, hot, and unmoving brand in Sonny’s ass. He doesn’t move an inch, just flexes his cock, making it throb inside Sonny.

“Please,” Sonny begs again. His voice is trembling. “I can’t.”

Rafael pulls back and brings Sonny with him, stomach flexing and strong arms lifting him up to straddle Raf’s thighs, all with his cock still buried in Sonny. In this position, his cock juts out hard and red, slapping against his stomach wetly.

Rafael wipes his hand on the bedspread and then wraps it around Sonny’s cock again. The friction of his dry skin works against his tight grip, sending a cascade of sparks down Sonny’s spine.

He can feel the thighs under his own flexing as Rafael starts fucking him again, his cock pushing into Sonny, forcing his own body to move in time, his own cock fucking through the circle of Raf’s fingers.

The dry friction, the overwhelming clench of muscles that delight in the agony, it’s all becoming too much for Sonny, and his face grows damp as the tears run freely down his face.

“Please,” he slurs, it’s the only word he knows now. “Please, please, please.”

Raf noses the join of his neck and shoulder, fixing his mouth over the faded hickey he’d left there days previous. He sucks at it, deepening the colour again, as he does every time, restaking his claim.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Rafael’s voice is husky in his ear. “Come for me now, baby.”

He pumps Sonny’s cock once, twice, his thumb digging into the slit at the tip, and Sonny arches his back and comes, squeezing down on Rafael as his come shoots across the bedspread.

Rafael doesn’t stop fucking him throughout and as Sonny’s muscles clench, he groans and pulls Sonny’s hips down, burying himself deep inside as he comes with a roar, filling Sonny’s ass with hot spunk.

His entire body feels like wet noodles, his limbs almost limp, and Rafael carefully lowers Sonny back down onto his stomach on the bed. Kneeling behind him, he gently prods at Sonny’s hole with his thumb, watching as it quivers, his come spilling out.

Sonny gets his wish then, as a warm tongue swipes across his rim and slides into him, Rafael licking out his own come with loud slurping moans. It’s too much sensation, the heat and the wet and the sound of it, and Sonny buries his face in the pillow, whimpering even as he bucks up into it, not wanting it to end but needing it to be over.

When it is, when the slick tongue is gone and the heat begins to cool, he feels something near his face and he turns, his eyes clenched shut to fight the burning tears.

“Hey, angel,” Raf’s voice is low and soothing now, and a damp cloth is wiping at his face, cleaning away the tears. He blinks open his eyes and looks up into Rafael’s smiling face.

Feeling is slowly returning to Sonny’s limbs, and with it comes hunger, and he blushes as his stomach lets out a particularly loud grumble.

Raf chuckles. “Come on, let’s go eat those fucking monstrosities you call bagels and destroy the evidence they were ever here.”

He pulls on a pair of basketball shorts and throws a second pair at Sonny so he doesn’t need to get back into his church clothes just yet.

Sonny glances at him with a coy smile. “Hang on, let me just grab something from my bag.”

He rummages through the backpack he’d left by the door and carries a paper bag into the kitchen, handing it to Rafael with a smirk. Rafael peeks inside and then stares up at him.

“You little shit,” he says fondly. Inside the bag are six fresh poppyseed bagels.

“It’s like you said,” Sonny bends down to lick at a line of sweat running down Raf’s neck. “I like it when you get all ranty chef on me.”

He reaches around Rafael for a strawberry and pops it into his mouth, crunching down and savouring the trickle of juice. He mumbles something around the fruit and then sheepishly grins, covering his mouth as he chews and swallows before repeating himself.

“But I didn’t want to actually ruin your brunch either, so of course I brought your favourites as backup.”

He moves around Raf, reaching for the serrated knife he keeps on a magnet to slice the bagels, and then pulling down two plates from the cupboard. Rafael is staring at him and he stops, self-conscious.

“What?” He asks, wiping his mouth in case he’s got berry juice on his chin.

“You know what my favourite bagels are.” Rafael states, apropos of nothing.

Sonny furrows his brow. “Well yeah, you tell me every week to make sure I get the right ones for brunch.”

“I tell you every week what bagels to get before you come over for brunch.” Rafael repeats.

“Ye-ah?” Sonny stretches out the word questioningly.

“We do the same thing every weekend.” Rafael says. “We have a weekend routine.”

“So?” Sonny knows where this is going but pretends he doesn’t as he fixes his plate. Plain cream cheese on one bagel half, smoked salmon folded overtop with a sprinkling of capers, following by the other bagel half, spread with chive and onion cream cheese.

“Sonny, look at me.” Rafael’s voice is soft and Sonny doesn’t want to look up because he knows what Rafael is going to say. He’d had the same realization this morning in the bakery, and it had filled him with equal parts elation and anxiety.

He looks over at Raf, focusing on his chest, ever hungrily taking in the view of pierced nipples and the thick smattering of hair across his pecs, but Rafael crosses his arms pointedly and finally he does look up, worried blue eyes meeting reassuring green.

“We’ve basically been dating for the past month, haven’t we?” Rafael’s mouth curves into a smile.

“Technically we’ve never been on a real date,” Sonny points out pedantically. “We’re always here or at the restaurant.”

It’s not that he doesn’t want to bring Rafael home to the shoebox apartment he shares with two friends, but also, he really doesn’t want to bring Rafael home to the shoebox apartment he shares with two friends.

“Sonny,” Rafael reaches over to tilt his chin down. “We’re dating.”

Sonny’s eyes slide away. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They’d agreed to have fun, but it wasn’t going to be anything serious. He braces himself for the breakup, for the brushoff, for Rafael to thank him for a good time, not a long time.

“It’s not so bad, is it?” Rafael asks, and Sonny’s eyes shoot back to him, wide and confused, maybe even a little hopeful. Raf smiles and tugs Sonny down for a deep kiss, tongue sweeping through his mouth and leaving him breathless.

When he pulls his lips away, he keeps his face close to Sonny’s. “I like you, Sonny.”

Sonny’s throat feels close as his mind races to process what is happening. He’s almost afraid to believe he’s hearing what Raf is saying because it seems too good to be true. He likes the chef, has liked him since their first haphazard back-alley encounter, but he’d never thought the other man would feel the same way. He’d contented himself with being Raf’s bit of crumpet, his tasty side dish.

“I like you too,” he whispers. He risks a look into Raf’s eyes and is relieved to see only a warm understanding.

“New plan,” Raf says, taking Sonny’s dish and chucking his bagel in the countertop compost pail. “Come on, put your pants back on. I’m taking you to lunch.”

“A real date, huh?” Sonny jokes, but his heart is still beating rapidly in his chest.

“Exactly,” Raf says. “I’m going to take my boyfriend out on a real date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had rainbow bagels, but I object to them on principle. That being said, assuming they're made proper bagel-style, I'm sure they taste delicious.


End file.
